It is contemplated according to the present invention that generally cubical building modules be substantially completely fabricated or premolded in a manufacturing plant and be distributed or delivered from the manufacturing plant to the building cite, as by truck delivery.
It is a major objective of the present invention to provide apparatus which is adapted to mass produce the modules, with a minimum of individual or separate manual attention to the modules being fabricated.
A further general objective of the invention is to provide for such mass production of the building modules, while, at the same time, making possible some variations in the specific structure of individual modules fabricated, as, for instance, provision for doors and/or windows variously distributed in the walls of the modules.
The arrangement disclosed also provides separately operatable internal mold parts and external mold parts, together with molding framing and interconnection means between the framing for the internal mold parts and the framing for the external mold parts, in order to provide accurate interpositioning of the internal and external mold parts.
Another objective of the invention is to provide internal mold parts subdivided into a plurality of components which are so configured and arranged that they may be sequentially advanced into and withdrawn from molding position without interference with each other, which has heretofore presented problems requiring virtually total disassembly and reassembly of the components when molding each individual module.
Although it is contemplated that at least the internal molding parts may be manually advanced or withdrawn from the molding position, it is also an objective of the present invention to provide equipment for automatically effecting such movements of the mold parts and for automatically imposing a predetermined sequence of advancing and withdrawing movements of the mold parts.